


Holding a light up in the dark.

by Aikamorgan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Has Nightmares, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Civil war not happens: other stuff yes, Eating Disorders, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Food Issues, Hurt Bucky Barnes, IronStucky, Lemon, M/M, Maybe a little OOC, My First Work in This Fandom, Oral Sex, POV Tony Stark, Polyamory, Post Winter Soldier with a bit of Civil War, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Steve Rogers, Sarcastic Tony Stark, Slash, Steve Needs a Hug, Stony - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikamorgan/pseuds/Aikamorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony non aveva nessuna intenzione di occuparsi di Bucky, davvero. È stata tutta colpa di Steve e dei suoi occhi ai quali è impossibile rifiutare qualsiasi cosa. O forse è stata colpa degli occhi di Bucky e del dolore che si porta dietro. O del suo braccio e del fatto che Tony sia un asso a costruire marchingegni tecnologici. Forse è colpa di troppe cose, forse non è colpa di niente e quando Tony inizia a chiedersi se sia possibile amare due persone contemporaneamente, la ricerca della risposta lo porterà a scoprire nuove cose su di sé, su Steve e, perché no, anche su quel Bucky Barnes che non gli va tanto a genio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding a light up in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Waywardnyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywardnyx/gifts).



> Prima fanfiction all’interno di questo fandom. Betata da Acardia, a cui potete interamente addossare la colpa del tag “Eating Disorders”. Io avevo glissato, lei ha suggerito che la cosa andasse approfondita.  
> Dedicata alla Jo che mi ha portata in questa valle di lacrime.  
> Dedicata ad Alice, che shippa e plotta amabilmente IronStucky insieme a me.

**Holding a light up in the dark.**

 

“Even if we painstakingly piece together something lost, 

it doesn't mean things will ever go back to how they were.”

(Kentaro Miura, Berserk, cap. 187)

 

All'inizio era stato Steve ad insistere. 

Tony non sapeva come fosse finito ad accettarlo, ma Bucky era diventato pian piano una presenza costante nella sua vita – nella _loro_ vita – senza che se ne rendesse davvero conto. 

Era cominciato tutto quando Steve aveva chiesto a lui e a tutto il gruppo se andava bene che portasse Bucky alla serata che organizzavano ogni primo venerdì del mese. Nessuno aveva battuto ciglio, anche se era palese che nessuno fosse particolarmente entusiasta di ritrovarselo fra i piedi. Solo Tony aveva provato ad obiettare, ma lo sguardo speranzoso di Steve – quegli occhi ai quali proprio non riusciva a dire di no – lo aveva fatto immediatamente desistere. __

_Non durerà a lungo_ , si era costretto a pensare, o forse ad augurarsi, quando aveva aperto la porta di casa al suo nuovo ospite che, da parte sua, sembrava volersi trovare da qualsiasi altra parte piuttosto che lì.

Aveva passato tutta la serata ad osservarlo aggirarsi per il salone con aria sperduta, occhi sgranati, bicchiere di plastica rossa in mano – quella mano di metallo che aveva ucciso più persone di quanto fosse possibile immaginare – e più di una volta lo aveva sorpreso a cercare di evitare ogni tentativo di Steve di coinvolgerlo in qualsiasi discussione. Non _sembrava_ più il folle assassino ricercato in mezzo mondo, e per un attimo Tony aveva pensato che forse Steve non si sbagliava quando continuava a ripetere che in Bucky non c’era nulla di Winter Soldier, che la sua mente potesse tornare quella di un tempo, che bisognasse solo dargli fiducia ed aiutarlo ad ambientarsi in quel mondo del tutto nuovo.

Ad un certo punto lo aveva sorpreso a fissare una fotografia che lui e Steve avevano scattato qualche mese prima, quando erano andati a correre alle prime luci dell’alba e avevano visto il sole sorgere davanti ai loro occhi. Entrambi sorridevano e una mano di Tony era poggiata sulla spalla di Steve.

– Grazie per esserti preso cura di lui quando… quando io non potevo. – aveva mormorato Bucky quando gli si era avvinato. Quelle erano state le uniche parole che gli aveva sentito pronunciare durante la serata.

– Figurati. Lui è mio amico. – Si era trattenuto dallo specificare che lui, con quell’amico, ci scopava quasi ogni notte. Sarebbe stata una stupida mossa per marcare un territorio che non era sicuro gli appartenesse e, in tutta onestà, non credeva che Bucky, in _quel momento,_ avesse bisogno di sapere cosa faceva il suo migliore amico quando, a notte fonda, si rifugiava nella sua stanza. Del resto, la loro relazione era tutto meno che definita: una nebulosa fatta di sesso, appuntamenti e sguardi rubati che Tony non si azzardava a chiamare amore, ma che di certo aveva scavalcato i confini dell’amicizia. 

– Già. È anche mio amico.

Steve era di fatto l’unica cosa che avevano in comune e, con tutta probabilità le cose sarebbero andate diversamente, se Steve non fosse stato Steve e non avesse voluto a tutti i costi fare in modo che le due persone più importanti della sua vita stringessero un rapporto che andasse oltre la semplice conoscenza. 

Lentamente Tony si era lasciato coinvolgere dai tentativi di Steve di far stare meglio Bucky, nonostante tutti i propositi di trattarlo con indifferenza e di non permettergli di entrare a far parte della sua vita. Senza rendersene conto aveva improvvisamente accettato di trovarlo seduto sul divano a guardare vecchi film quando andava a trovare Steve nell’appartamento che i due dividevano nella Tower – “Non ha un posto dove stare al sicuro, tu lo capisci, Tony, vero? Non posso lasciarlo andare a vivere da solo”. Aveva accettato di cenare insieme e aveva persino iniziato a fare qualche battuta rivolta direttamente a lui nel tentativo di imbastire una qualche forma di conversazione. Non gli era sfuggito come Steve, nel rapportarsi a Bucky, fosse dominato dall’ansia che gli succedesse qualcosa: lo guardava sempre con aria preoccupata, gli chiedeva spesso se si sentisse bene o se aveva bisogno di qualcosa e cercava di fare di tutto per farlo abituare al _suo_ mondo. Bucky non diceva mai nulla, ma Tony si era accorto della sua insofferenza nel vedersi sempre al centro dell’attenzione, come se fosse incapace di badare a se stesso o non fosse in grado di esprimere le sue necessità.

– Forse dovresti stargli un po’ meno addosso… – aveva azzardato un giorno, quando Steve gli aveva raccontato di come Bucky fosse uscito da solo per andare a fare una passeggiata e di come lui non si sentisse tranquillo. 

– Dici? – Steve si era morso il labbro. 

– Sì. Così rischi solo di opprimerlo e di metterlo a disagio. Lascia che sia lui a dirti di cosa ha bisogno, vedrai che sarà più semplice per tutti.

Il consiglio di Tony aveva funzionato – forse era vero che aveva sempre i consigli migliori per tutti – e, in poco tempo, entrambi osservarono in lui un cambiamento non indifferente: Bucky aveva iniziato ad interessarsi di ciò che gli accadeva intorno, gli faceva domande, gli chiedeva di raccontargli vicende del passato e aveva persino iniziato a rivolgere la parola a Tony senza che sembrasse che lo stesse facendo solo per far piacere a qualcuno. Da lì a rendersi conto che la sua compagnia non era poi così male era stato un attimo: Tony aveva gradualmente calato ogni muro costruito nei suoi confronti e aveva preso a fidarsi di lui, facendogli capire che si trovava in un posto dove era accettato. Bucky aveva fatto lo stesso, anche se non aveva mai dimostrato in modo palese che le cose per lui fossero cambiate.

Non c’era più stato bisogno che Steve continuasse a ripetergli che Bucky aveva bisogno di tempo. Tony si era reso conto da solo di quanto dovesse aver sofferto e di quanto il suo cervello fosse fuori fase, dei suoi innumerevoli problemi a relazionarsi non solo con gli altri, ma perfino con se stesso e della volontà che ci stava impiegando nel farlo. Non c’era nemmeno stato bisogno che Steve gli confermasse quanto amasse Bucky e quanto l’avesse amato in passato: Tony questo l’aveva già capito dal modo in cui aveva accolto la notizia di come l’Hydra lo avesse trasformato in un assassino senza volontà, dalla ricerca spasmodica che aveva messo in atto per ritrovarlo e dalla pazienza con la quale stava cercando di farlo adattare a quella vita completamente nuova. Steve amava Bucky, ma questo non escludeva il fatto che amasse anche lui: Tony lo sapeva benissimo e, per questo ~~,~~ non era geloso del modo in cui la presenza di Bucky calamitava le attenzioni di Steve.

Ad un certo punto, una notte che non riusciva a prendere sonno, Tony si era ritrovato a pensare a come Bucky fosse letteralmente un pezzo di Steve e a come non amarlo sarebbe stato come non amare una parte di Steve, così aveva ceduto e si era innamorato. Non era successo all’improvviso, né era stato pianificato, anche se quella rivelazione l’aveva colpito come un pugno allo stomaco: Tony aveva semplicemente ammorbidito pian piano le sue posizioni nei confronti di Bucky, aveva iniziato a guardarlo con più indulgenza, aveva scoperto i suoi pregi e imparato a sopportare i suoi difetti, fino a rendersi conto che Bucky, forse senza volerlo, aveva saputo ritagliarsi un posto importante nella sua vita.

 

***

 

La prima volta che Bucky si presentò spontaneamente nel suo ufficio, quasi Tony non riusciva a credere di averlo davanti: era passato qualche giorno da quando quel pensiero – quell’ _assurdo_ pensiero – di essersi innamorato di lui gli era balenato nella mente e ancora non aveva provato a pensare all’eventualità di dover gestire un incontro con Bucky, loro due da soli. 

– Ehi, – lo salutò Bucky con un cenno del capo. – Hai un momento per me?

Tony annuì, distogliendo gli occhi dalle sue carte. Per quanto stesse cercando di costringersi ad abituarsi all’idea di avere a che fare con una persona normale, gli veniva ancora spontaneo porsi sulla difensiva quando se lo ritrovava davanti, forse nel timore che impazzisse da un attimo all’altro e che gli potesse fare del male. Bucky dovette intuire i suoi pensieri e accorgersi del modo in cui non sembrava affatto amichevole nei suoi confronti e i suoi occhi si fecero improvvisamente tristi, tanto che Tony capì di aver già fatto qualcosa di sbagliato senza aver neppure aperto bocca. 

– Senti, io… So che cosa pensi di me e che non ti va molto a genio l’idea che Steve voglia starmi accanto e mi abbia portato a vivere qui, ma davvero, non sapevo a chi chiedere aiuto. Ogni volta che chiedo a lui rischio di farlo andare in paranoia perché ha paura che mi succeda qualcosa. – Pronunciò l’intero discorso tutto d’un fiato, senza guardarlo in faccia.

– Cosa ti serve? – chiese Tony, annuendo al suggerimento che Steve fosse davvero troppo apprensivo nei suoi riguardi.

– Nulla, ho solo… Non so, Steve dice sempre che sei un asso con queste diavolerie tecnologiche, quindi magari ci capisci qualcosa. È da qualche giorno che ho male alla spalla, quella del _braccio_ , e non riesco a muovere bene le dita. Guarda…

Fece per afferrare una penna dal tavolo, ma questa gli cadde a terra.

– Puoi dargli un’occhiata?

Tony annuì.

– Potresti prendere in considerazione l’idea di cambiarlo e fartene impiantare uno più avanzato tecnologicamente, – disse, dopo aver esaminato il braccio artificiale e aver rilevato che doveva trattarsi semplicemente di un problema legato a qualche microcircuito interno.

– E come, scusa? Chi pensi che potrebbe procurarmene uno? Certo, forse dovrei chiederlo agli stessi che mi hanno fatto il lavaggio del cervello per settant’anni. – Il tono di Bucky divenne aggressivo, ma lui non ci fece troppo caso.

– L’hai detto tu stesso: io sono un asso con queste diavolerie tecnologiche, – replicò, stupendosi di quanto quella proposta gli fosse venuta spontanea. _Troppo_ spontanea, se pensava che l’aveva rivolta ad un uomo che di quel braccio si era servito per uccidere chissà quanta gente.

–Lo faresti davvero? – Bucky sollevò un sopracciglio, come se l’idea lo convincesse poco, anche se era chiaramente felice della proposta appena ricevuta. 

– Sì. – Tony si strinse nelle spalle. 

Costruirgli un braccio nuovo sarebbe stato come strappargli di dosso l’ultima cosa che lo rendeva a tutti gli effetti una risorsa dell’Hydra, e forse avrebbe anche contribuito a farlo stare psicologicamente meglio. Tony in fondo non aveva alcun motivo per non farlo, foss’anche solo per la possibilità che gli si offriva di fabbricare un nuovo gioiellino tecnologico e trascorrere le settimane successive a studiarlo e a progettarlo nei minimi dettagli. Forse, cancellare lo spettro di Winter Soldier dal corpo di Bucky avrebbe significato iniziare a guardarlo davvero con occhi diversi, vedere il buono in lui che Steve continuava ad insistere che ci fosse.

– Beh, immagino che dovrei ringraziarti, allora. – Bucky sembrava a disagio, come se non fosse abituato a certi convenevoli, men che meno con qualcuno che gli aveva già fatto capire più di una volta di non volerlo fra i piedi. 

– Aspetta a farlo, prima dobbiamo accertarci che ci riesca! – sorrise Tony, per stemperare la tensione. 

– Potresti non farcela? – la voce delusa di Bucky fu come una lama che gli trapassava lo stomaco. 

– Niente è impossibile per me, ma preferisco che siano i risultati a parlare! – Lo rassicurò con un altro sorriso. – E potrei aver bisogno del tuo braccio per studiarne il funzionamento, pensi che sarebbe un problema per te lasciarmelo esaminare ancora?

Bucky scosse la testa.

– Sarà doloroso? L’impianto, intendo…

– Potrebbe esserlo. Sarà come una normale operazione chirurgica, comunque. Ti praticheranno l’anestesia, non sentirai nulla. Contatterò un neurochirurgo di mia conoscenza, vedrai che sarà tutto…

– Non voglio l’anestesia, – replicò Bucky. Il suo sguardo tornò a farsi duro come quello di un tempo.

– Ma Bucky… – Tony si rese conto che era la prima volta che lo chiamava col suo secondo nome, quello che usavano solo le persone a lui più vicine, con tutta probabilità lo stesso che aveva usato suo padre. – Non puoi…

– Se dovessi addormentarmi per non svegliarmi più? No, non voglio anestesia, preferisco provare il dolore, almeno mi ricorda che sono ancora vivo.

Tony annuì.

– Troveremo un modo allora, sta’ tranquillo. – disse, contando di fargli capire in un secondo momento che anestesia e criogenesi non erano la stessa cosa e che sarebbe andato tutto bene.

Il suo cervello era già al lavoro per pensare al _software_ da utilizzare per programmare il braccio, ai microcircuiti che gli sarebbero stati necessari e al modo in cui fare abituare Bucky al nuovo arto. Tony non sapeva per chi avesse accettato di farlo: per Bucky, per alleviare il suo dolore, per Steve, perché smettesse di preoccuparsi per il suo amico, o per se stesso, per l’egoistico bisogno che sentiva di essere utile a qualcuno.

– Steve mi ha detto di… di voi. Di quello che fate, – mormorò Bucky proprio quando stava per andarsene, la mano di metallo stretta sulla maniglia della porta. Tony trattenne un attimo il fiato, in attesa che l’altro aggiungesse qualcosa. Aspettò che il tono della sua voce curvasse sulla disapprovazione e si preparò mentalmente a controbattere, tanto che fu una sorpresa sentirlo aggiungere: – Io lo avevo capito, comunque. Avrò anche il cervello fritto e problemi di memoria, però sì, _lo avevo capito_.

In condizioni normali gli avrebbe sorriso e gli avrebbe domandato sarcasticamente se avesse la sua approvazione, ma per una volta si trattenne. 

– Da _cosa_ lo avevi capito? – si costrinse a chiedere.

– Da come lo guardi. È lo stesso modo in cui lo guardavo io prima di… prima di tutto. Ci sono cose che nemmeno l’elettroshock può strapparti via.

– Ti dà fastidio?

– Mi basta che Steve sia felice, – rispose Bucky – Non ha bisogno della mia approvazione per questo. E nemmeno tu.

Tony lo prese come un avvertimento: il lato protettivo di Bucky nei confronti di Steve non si era affatto sopito col passare del tempo e lui avrebbe sempre avuto a che farci. Non poteva ignorare il ruolo che avrebbe avuto la presenza di Bucky nelle dinamiche del suo rapporto con Steve, e in realtà non aveva nemmeno intenzione di farlo, non adesso che in lui aveva visto qualcuno di diverso e del quale poteva davvero fidarsi.

Adesso voleva che anche Bucky fosse felice, ed era determinato ad essere in qualche modo parte di quella felicità, di quella nuova vita della quale Bucky stava lentamente cercando di riappropriarsi, mentre le ombre del suo passato si riducevano gradualmente in fantasmi destinati a sparire nel nulla.

 

***

 

Costruire un nuovo braccio per Bucky diventò la scusa ufficiale con la quale vederlo ogni giorno: quando ci pensava seriamente, Tony si rendeva conto di sembrare un idiota, un ragazzetto alla prima cotta, ma era davvero quello l’unico modo per parlargli senza destare troppi sospetti, agitarlo o far sorgere in lui il dubbio che potesse avere dei secondi fini. Ai loro incontri spesso e volentieri si univa anche Steve, entusiasta all’idea che i due stessero iniziando ad andare d’accordo e che esistesse un modo per sollevare Bucky dal suo costante dolore alla spalla.

L’operazione di impianto del braccio nuovo durò parecchie ore, che Tony trascorse tutte in sala operatoria. Non poteva intervenire su Bucky, ma il neurochirurgo era suo amico e gli permise di assistere, in modo da tranquillizzare Bucky con la sua presenza e da convincerlo che l’anestesia non lo avrebbe addormentato per anni come succedeva con la criogenesi. Alla convalescenza seguì il periodo di riabilitazione, della quale invece Tony poté occuparsi personalmente, in modo da rilevare e riparare eventuali _bug_ di funzionamento del braccio e da essere vicino a Bucky mentre imparava a controllarlo e a sentirlo come suo piuttosto che come corpo estraneo. Era riuscito ad implementare il funzionamento dell’arto con un sistema di riproduzione di sensazioni tattili che, tramite impulsi elettrici trasmessi al cervello, replicava la percezione e dava a Bucky l’impressione di _sentire_ tutto quello che stava toccando, come succedeva con la mano umana. Era ancora una versione primordiale del programma, ma Tony contava di implementarla sempre di più, fino a restituire a Bucky il senso del tatto che aveva perduto. Occuparsi di lui divenne una piacevole abitudine e Tony sentiva che non solo Bucky, ma anche Steve, era grato del suo aiuto. Adesso si fidava di Bucky: in lui non riusciva a vedere la persona allegra e sorridente di quel passato del quale Steve parlava sempre, ma perlomeno ai suoi occhi aveva perso le sembianze di Winter Soldier. Era un uomo al quale riusciva a parlare normalmente, al quale iniziava a sentirsi legato da un sentimento simile all’amicizia. E poi era bello: da quando aveva iniziato a portare i capelli raccolti, lasciando il viso scoperto, Tony si era accorto di quanto i suoi lineamenti fossero attraenti, di come il colore dei suoi occhi non fosse affatto male, di come il suo braccio artificiale non gli facesse poi tanta impressione, di come le sue labbra… Quest’ultimo pensiero Tony lo bloccava ogni volta che si affacciava nella sua mente per non esserne troppo turbato o sconvolto e non renderlo un desiderio concreto, fino a quando, una notte, si ritrovò a confessare a Steve una cosa che fino a qualche giorno prima aveva ritenuto impossibile che potesse accadere.

– Ho baciato Bucky, – mormorò al suo orecchio, subito dopo essere crollato sul materasso in seguito ad uno degli orgasmi più intensi di sempre.

_Ho baciato Bucky ed era la prima volta che baciava un uomo, ha detto._

_Ho baciato Bucky e lui voleva che fossi tu il primo a farlo, ha detto._

Portava con sé il ricordo di quel bacio da giorni, una sensazione di vuoto allo stomaco ogni volta che ci pensava, un gesto che non aveva senso ma che forse ce l’aveva, se pensava al modo in cui Bucky aveva artigliato con le mani il tessuto della maglia sulla sua schiena, chiedendo altro, chiedendo aria e vita e sesso. Era stato un bacio del tutto irrazionale, nell’ufficio di Tony, la sera in cui Bucky gli aveva portato dei fiori – “È il massimo che posso permettermi al momento, e poi, insomma, ai miei tempi si usava regalarli per ringraziare la gente, quindi ho pensato ti avrebbero fatto piacere!” era stata la spiegazione – per sdebitarsi almeno in parte dell’aver ricevuto un braccio nuovo. Quando gli aveva promesso che glielo avrebbe ripagato, Tony aveva riso perché “Andiamo, Barnes, sono ricco da far schifo, credi davvero che lo abbia fatto per soldi?”, e Bucky aveva insistito perché odiava dovere qualcosa a qualcuno – e già doveva fin troppo a Steve, aveva aggiunto – e forse un po’ odiava, o meglio invidiava, anche la stabilità fisica, emotiva ed economica che Tony ostentava, quindi almeno per quello voleva rimettersi in pari. Alla fine, fra una discussione e l’altra, Bucky gli aveva raccontato tutte le cose che nella sua vita non andavano ribadendo che, nonostante Steve si ostinasse a credere che tutto sarebbe migliorato, a lui a volte sembrava di percorrere un tunnel buio e senza via d’uscita. 

Tony non era stato in grado di sostenere il suo sguardo, nonostante Bucky si ostinasse a cercare di mantenere il contatto visivo. Quegli occhi gli facevano paura: erano gli occhi freddi di una macchina da guerra, erano gli occhi vuoti di un uomo che si era vista strappare di dosso la sua identità, erano un misto di rabbia e dolore che non credeva sarebbe stato in grado di reggere. Niente a che vedere con gli occhi di Steve, aveva pensato, quando aveva trovato il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi: lo sguardo di Steve era buono e sincero e ricco delle migliori intenzioni, come se le avversità della vita non lo avessero provato, come se il siero che gli avevano iniettato avesse contribuito a renderlo più forte non solo fisicamente, ma anche emotivamente.

Il bacio era arrivato dopo qualche attimo, quando la distanza fra i loro corpi si era azzerata, quando Bucky aveva per un attimo abbassato le difese e gli aveva permesso di avvicinarsi, _vicino troppo vicino per non baciarlo_. Tony l’aveva sentito esitare per un attimo, poi le sue labbra avevano risposto al contatto e avevano ricambiato con foga il bacio, e lo stomaco di Tony si era attorcigliato. Per un attimo si era chiesto cosa stesse facendo, affogando poi ogni domanda nella bocca di Bucky e nella fantasia di vederla impegnata a succhiargli il cazzo che gli era diventato duro nel giro di niente. Era finita lì, dopo qualche attimo, quando Bucky si era riscosso e gli aveva detto che doveva tornare nella sua stanza perché era stanco e voleva provare a dormire più della solita ora che la sua mente devastata dagli incubi gli concedeva ogni notte. Non aveva detto che quel bacio gli era piaciuto, ma non aveva detto nemmeno che gli aveva fatto schifo, cosa che per Tony era già un mezzo traguardo; aveva solo ammesso che non aveva mai baciato un uomo e che, fino ad allora, l’unica bocca su cui aveva fantasticato era stata quella di Steve.

– Oh. Non mi ha detto nulla, – rispose Steve, dopo aver soppesato qualche istante le sue parole. – E forse nemmeno tu avresti dovuto. Di solito i tradimenti non si nascondono?

– Non è un tradimento se in quel momento volevo che ci fossi tu con noi. E lo voleva anche lui.

– Tutti e tre... Insieme? Tipo una di quelle cose strane che fa la gente di oggi? – Tony quasi scoppiò a ridere nel sentire la voce scandalizzata di Steve.

– Più o meno, con la differenza che non sarebbe solo sesso, _credo_.

Aveva pensato ad entrambi allo stesso modo, Tony, un modo che era difficile da spiegare a parole sia a Steve, che di relazioni amorose non era un esperto, ma anche a se stesso, lui che l’idea di amare due uomini _insieme_ non l’aveva mai lontanamente contemplata. Lasciarsi coinvolgere in una notte di sesso più folle del solito era un conto, ma esserne coinvolto emotivamente era… beh, era decisamente diverso.

– Bucky come sta? Non l'ha spaventato baciarti? – chiese Steve con voce preoccupata.

– Non credo... La sua lingua nella mia bocca diceva tutt'altro.

– Tony!

– Andiamo, sei grande e vaccinato, Rogers, smettila di scandalizzarti come se fossi mia nonna.

– Beh, tecnicamente ho l'età che avrebbe lei se fosse viva. O forse qualche anno in meno, non lo so.

Tony lo abbracciò e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia.

– Resti comunque un adorabile brontolone, Rogers. A volte mi chiedo com'è che sono riuscito a portarti a letto visto quanto ti scandalizzasse l'idea di mettermelo nel cul–

– T O N Y.

Il nervosismo di Steve era palese e non era solo legato al fatto che odiasse le battute a doppio senso di Tony. Era _preoccupato_ per Bucky e non bastavano le rassicurazioni di Tony a migliorare la situazione. 

– Anche io vorrei baciarlo. Bucky, intendo. Sai quando... quando la notte non dorme perché ha gli incubi, o quando prova a raccontarmi quello che gli faceva l'HYDRA, o quando prova a preparare il pranzo quando sa che tornerò a casa un po' più tardi del solito e ci resta male quando fa un casino perché non riesce ancora ad usare bene entrambe le mani. Vorrei abbracciarlo e dirgli che va tutto bene, promettergli che presto smetterà di sentire le voci nella sua testa, ma poi mi chiedo se davvero posso garantirgli una cosa del genere.

– Perché non lo fai?

– Perché sento che lo spaventerei, perché io non sono come te e finirei per fargli del male, mentre tu... beh, forse sei più adatto di me, ecco tutto.

– Non ne sono poi tanto sicuro. Credo che non si trovi molto a suo agio con me, – replicò Tony.

– Se così fosse, non ti avrebbe lasciato toccare il suo braccio; – commentò pacatamente Steve.

– Dovevo toccarlo per forza, altrimenti come potevo esaminarlo?

– Fidati, non te l’avrebbe chiesto se non avesse voluto che lo toccassi. _Lo conosco_. Si sarebbe tenuto il dolore piuttosto che venire a chiederti aiuto, se non avesse avuto un minimo di fiducia in te.

Steve spiegò che Bucky non riusciva a farsi toccare da nessuno, di come all’inizio fosse stato diffidente anche nei suoi confronti e avesse passato ore chiuso nella sua stanza senza permettergli di entrare, di come molte volte nemmeno rispondesse, quando gli rivolgeva la parola. Ci aveva messo molto tempo a fargli capire che voleva stargli accanto, che voleva aiutarlo e che poteva farlo solo se lui gli avesse permesso di entrare nel suo mondo.

– Forse sta iniziando a stare meglio, che dici? E forse è tutto merito tuo. 

Steve mormorò che aveva ragione e aggiunse che questa cosa lo rendeva felice. 

– Che cosa vuol dire amare due persone contemporaneamente? – gli chiese dopo qualche attimo, poggiando la testa sul suo petto. Tony avrebbe voluto trovare il modo di rispondergli con una delle sue battute sarcastiche, magari un po’ spinte, in modo da metterlo a tacere e imbarazzarlo, ma la sua lingua si seccò non appena aprì bocca.

Steve credeva che avesse sempre la risposta pronta per tutto, quasi fosse una guida a cui rivolgersi in caso di bisogno, ma la verità era che stavolta Tony non sapeva davvero cosa dire e come spiegargli ciò che gli passava per la testa, quel desiderio misto all’affetto e quell’idea che a volte le persone con cui condividere certe emozioni potevano essere più di una. Per una volta decise di non rispondere, fingendo di essersi addormentato improvvisamente. 

Forse, prima o poi, avrebbero trovato entrambi la risposta che cercavano.

 

***

 

Il sesso – o l’amore, o entrambe le cose – arrivò dopo poco tempo, portando con sé le risposte che Steve e Tony stavano cercando ormai da mesi. Successe la sera in cui Tony aveva deciso di invitarli a cena fuori. Le cose andavano relativamente bene in quel periodo: Bucky aveva preso confidenza col suo nuovo braccio artificiale e sembrava star ritrovando anche un certo equilibrio mentale. Conseguentemente, anche Steve era felice. Tony… beh, Tony li osservava da lontano, continuando a tormentarsi e a chiedersi cosa provasse nei loro confronti, se il suo rapporto con Steve fosse cambiato, se quest’ultimo fosse in grado di gestire le sue emozioni, se Bucky fosse _pronto_ a lasciarsi amare da entrambi. 

La cena era stata tranquilla: era iniziata con Steve che prendeva in giro Tony per il fatto di essere uno snob a cui piacevano solo i posti costosi e ricercati, con Bucky che un po’ sorrideva e un po’ si guardava attorno con aria sperduta – forse non era davvero un posto adatto a lui, pensò Tony ad un certo punto, terrorizzato all’idea di averlo messo a disagio – ed era proseguita senza troppi intoppi. Bucky stava recuperando la memoria: adesso ricordava anche i tempi in cui Howard Stark era stato amico suo e di Steve ed era persino riuscito a raccontare a Tony qualche aneddoto senza doversi troppo sforzare di ricostruirne i dettagli. Anche se si trattava di cose che Tony aveva già sentito più di una volta, aveva apprezzato gli sforzi di Bucky di mettere insieme gli eventi in sequenza temporale e farsi capire, mentre Steve lo guardava come se si trovasse di fronte ad un miracolo. Non poteva biasimarlo: con tutte le volte che gli era stato praticato il lavaggio del cervello, era davvero un miracolo che Bucky avesse recuperato tutte le sue capacità neuro cognitive e fosse stato in grado perlomeno di affrontare la maggior parte dei traumi subiti. Non avevano accennato nemmeno una volta a quella parte della sua vita, tranne quando Bucky, di fronte alla tagliata di manzo che gli era stata servita come seconda portata, aveva affermato di non avere molto appetito e di stare ancora lottando con se stesso per raggiungere un regime alimentare quantomeno decente. _Loro_ , aveva aggiunto a mezza voce, riferendosi ai capi dell’Hydra, lo nutrivano solo tramite flebo e il cibo per lui era qualcosa di nuovo, col quale il suo stomaco non riusciva ad andare molto d’accordo. Tony e Steve non avevano replicato, anche perché Bucky sembrava sinceramente convinto di potercela fare, e, ad entrambi, bastava il barlume di speranza che riuscivano a scorgergli in fondo agli occhi per essere tranquilli. In realtà, e Tony e Steve lo sapevano bene, quelli che Bucky liquidava come piccoli incidenti di percorso, erano stati problemi parecchio pesanti. Quando Steve lo aveva portato a vivere con sé, le funzionalità dello stomaco di Bucky erano regredite ad un punto tale che aveva dovuto seguire un vero e proprio periodo di svezzamento, prima ingerendo solo liquidi e poi introducendo pian piano quelli solidi, in modo che il suo corpo riprendesse a tollerare nuovamente tutte le sostanze alimentari. Non si era trattato di un processo semplice: Steve aveva ormai perso il conto di quante volte i pranzi e le cene che aveva preparato erano finite nel gabinetto, con Bucky che, scosso dai conati di vomito, tremava e piangeva, chiedendogli scusa per aver sporcato il pavimento per l’ennesima volta.

Dopo la cena, Tony aveva insistito per fare un giro in macchina – “Vuoi solo sfoggiare la tua auto di lusso, ammettilo, Stark!” aveva riso Steve – prima di tornare a casa. Bucky non aveva opposto alcuna resistenza ed era rimasto per tutto il tempo a guardare le luci scorrere attraverso il finestrino, come se avesse voluto estraniarsi per un attimo dal contesto nel quale si trovava. 

_Ha solo bisogno di tempo_ , si ripeté Tony, sperando che anche Steve comprendesse il bisogno dell’amico di avere un suo spazio fisico e mentale. Non gli era sfuggito il fatto che ad un certo punto Bucky avesse cercato la mano di Steve per stringerla e che, una volta stabilito il contatto, avesse smesso di fissare un punto indefinito nel vuoto per tornare a rivolgere la sua attenzione su di loro. 

Tornati a casa, era stato il momento di fare un veloce brindisi al nuovo braccio di Bucky – alla sua ritrovata identità – ed si erano ritrovati nel salone principale della Tower, a discutere amabilmente di quali film Steve e Bucky dovessero assolutamente recuperare per poter dire di avere una cultura cinematografica accettabile. 

Tony non avrebbe saputo dire come fosse arrivato il primo bacio, quello fra lui e Steve. Erano seduti l’uno accanto all’altro, le ginocchia che si sfioravano e, ad un certo punto, quando Steve aveva poggiato la schiena contro il divano, Tony non aveva resistito all’idea di baciarlo. Aveva convenuto con Steve che non fosse il caso di lasciarsi andare a certe effusioni davanti a Bucky, anche se lui sapeva e comprendeva, ma fu più forte di lui.

– Tony…– Il rimprovero di Steve gli giunse debole alle orecchie. Premette le labbra un po’ più forte e lo baciò ancora per zittirlo. – Bucky, bacialo anche tu, vieni qui! Capitan America qui ha bisogno di qualcuno che gli insegni a stare zitto quando serve!

Avrebbe voluto dare la colpa di quelle parole all’alcool che aveva bevuto, al fatto di essere su di giri, a qualsiasi altra cosa che non fosse la volontà di capire sul serio quello che stava accadendo.

Bucky si avvicinò esitante e accostò il suo viso a quello di Steve. Sebbene non fosse avvezzo al contatto fisico, specialmente a _quel_ tipo di contatto fisico, non sembrava a disagio. Guardò Steve negli occhi, come a chiedergli il permesso, e l’intesa che Tony vide fra di loro divenne palpabile nell’aria, una specie di scossa elettrica che gli diede i brividi. Bucky poggiò le mani sulle cosce di Steve e lo baciò, chiudendo gli occhi.  Tony non riuscì a trattenere il desiderio che lo colse nel vedere un gesto tanto naturale: si lasciò includere in quell’abbraccio, respirando il loro profumo e abbandonandosi al loro tocco.

Le dita di Bucky sul suo collo furono una carezza fredda e destabilizzante, ma la  sua lingua che subito dopo gli leccò le labbra, invitandole ad aprirle, gli diede la certezza di essere nel posto giusto. Steve gli sbottonò la camicia e gli succhiò piano un capezzolo, dedicandosi subito dopo a slacciare la cintura dei suoi pantaloni e a strattonarglieli lungo le gambe per toglierglieli. Entrambi scivolarono in ginocchio davanti a lui e giocarono a lungo col suo sesso, toccandolo e succhiandolo, portandolo quasi a raggiungere l’orgasmo più di una volta.

_ È questo? _ Parevano chiedere gli occhi di Steve fissi nei suoi, _È questo amare due persone contemporaneamente?_

Gli avrebbe sinceramente risposto che non lo sapeva, Tony. Che nemmeno lui sapeva spiegare il vortice dei suoi pensieri e dei suoi desideri, come gli sembrasse la cosa più naturale del mondo essere lì, con loro, e come allo stesso tempo non capisse se fosse giusto. 

Nessuno mostrò segni di esitazione quando si ritrovarono a disfare il letto e a distendersi su di esso: Tony stava attento a captare segnali che mostrassero che uno dei due non fosse completamente convinto di quanto stava succedendo, ma sia Steve sia Bucky sembravano a loro agio. Toccò il petto di Bucky, trovandolo bollente: sembrava poi che non ci fosse nulla in grado di calmare il battito del suo cuore e gli spasmi del suo corpo mentre Steve gli depositava baci sulle cosce fermandosi poco prima di avvicinarsi al suo sesso.

– Per favore… – implorò Bucky ad un certo punto, soffocando poi un gemito contro la bocca di Tony).

– Cosa? – sorrise Steve. 

– Lo voglio… Lo voglio dentro, non… non farmi aspettare. 

Steve gli accarezzò il viso con dolcezza e gli scostò una ciocca di capelli dagli occhi, sistemandosi fra le sue gambe e iniziando a prepararlo. Lo penetrò senza curarsi di essere troppo delicato e Bucky sembrò apprezzare la sua irruenza, avvicinando il bacino verso di lui per facilitarne il movimento. Tony prese a masturbarlo e si perse nel contemplare il volto di Bucky che, ad occhi chiusi, mormorava _ancora, più forte, scopatemi ancora, fatemi venire_. Una supplica alla quale nessuno dei due si sottrasse, nemmeno dopo che Bucky fu venuto nella mano di Tony, nemmeno dopo che quest’ultimo prese il posto di Steve e iniziò a scoparlo prono sul letto, incidendogli la spalla con morsi simili a marchi, nemmeno quando fu il turno di Steve di lasciarsi prendere violentemente contro il muro da un Bucky che sembrava intenzionato a fargli ricordare a lungo quella notte. E Dio, Tony era certo che non se la sarebbe mai scordata la sua bocca che gli succhiava il cazzo, né la lingua che gli percorreva il petto o i denti che gli tormentavano i capezzoli, il modo famelico con il quale Bucky esplorava il suo corpo e quello di Steve e e il modo in cui alla fine aveva urlato l’orgasmo come una liberazione. 

Steve e Bucky si addormentarono raggomitolati al suo fianco, mentre lui, racchiuso tra i loro corpi, non riusciva a prendere sonno e accarezzava i loro capelli e i loro volti per ingannare il tempo, attento a non svegliarli. Il respiro di Steve era regolare, quello di Bucky più affannato. Si agitava nel sonno, tormentato da chissà quali incubi, digrignando i denti e mormorando parole confuse. Non doveva essere facile, per Bucky, _vivere_. Forse la parola più adatta era _sopravvivere_ , pensò Tony, chiedendosi quanti danni avessero causato i continui elettroshock ai quali era stato sottoposto, quanto Bucky fosse stato consapevole che ogni volta che veniva addormentato sarebbe stato risvegliato solo per continuare ad agire da assassino e se mai gli era capitato di sentire urlare la sua coscienza addormentata e desiderare di disobbedire agli ordini. 

Fare l’amore con loro era l’esperienza più strana e al tempo stesso appagante che gli fosse mai capitata. Non tanto perché fossero in tre, ma perché erano _loro_ : per la prima volta Tony aveva sentito di amarli _davvero_ allo stesso modo e si era sentito parte di un rapporto che, fino a quel momento, non era riuscito a comprendere del tutto. Si sentiva appagato lì, stretto in un abbraccio che gli riscaldava il corpo e lo faceva sentire sereno. 

_La risposta che cercava l’aveva finalmente trovata ed era lì, fra le loro braccia._

 

***

 

Bucky aveva sempre parlato poco dell’Hydra e di tutto quello che gli era stato fatto. Talvolta faceva qualche riferimento alle torture subite, ma tendeva a minimizzarle, come se tutto il dolore sopportato fosse poca cosa. Tony non capiva se si ostinasse a volersi mostrare coraggioso, se fosse un modo per dimenticare o se semplicemente Bucky non volesse ferire _qualcuno_ –Steve – con i suoi ricordi. Nessuno di loro due aveva mai fatto troppe domande, anche se Tony era tentato di scoprire qualcosa di più sul suo passato, specialmente da quando si era messo in testa che potesse esserci un modo per manovrare i ricordi, cancellare i più terribili dalla mente o quantomeno modificarli. Era un progetto che gli sarebbe costato uno sproposito, ma era intenzionato a svilupparlo già da un po’ di tempo, per utilizzarlo in primo luogo su se stesso e poi, se avesse funzionato, anche su Bucky. Senza considerare inoltre che l’Hydra disponeva di un intero esercito di soldati e sarebbe stato utile scoprire dove li nascondeva e i mezzi utilizzati per reclutarli. Per questo motivo, da alcune settimane, stava setacciando a fondo tutti i documenti che era riuscito a trovare riguardanti Bucky, alla ricerca di un indizio che potesse essergli utile per sconfiggere l’organizzazione criminale. 

Il giorno in cui trovò il video fu lo stesso in cui aveva pensato di smettere di indagare così a fondo sulla vita dell’uomo con cui andava a letto ormai abitualmente. Ovviamente non gliene aveva parlato, né a lui né a Steve, e un po’ aveva cominciato a sentirsi in colpa per quelle sue indagini segrete, perché sembrava quasi che stesse continuando a dubitare di lui, quando invece era ormai convinto che fosse tornato ad essere quello di un tempo e non ci fosse nulla da temere da parte sua. Poi il cd gli era capitato fra le mani. Dopo aver scoperto il suo contenuto, Tony aveva capito che no, era davvero impossibile dire di conoscere a fondo qualcuno, e Bucky ne era la dimostrazione.

Guardò il video fotogramma per fotogramma, più di una volta e, alla terza visione, si rese conto di stare piangendo. Si mise la testa fra le mani, continuando a mormorare che stava assistendo a qualcosa di impossibile da metabolizzare. 

_ Sedici dicembre millenovecentonovantuno. _

Doveva esserci una spiegazione. Tony provò persino a convincersi che si trattasse di un falso, che qualcuno volesse incasinare i file di Bucky Barnes per un motivo a lui sconosciuto, ma quella scusa non resse a lungo. 

Doveva sapere e mettere fine a quella storia prima di impazzire. 

Mandò un messaggio a Steve e gli disse che aveva bisogno di parlare con lui e Bucky con una certa urgenza. I dieci minuti che i due impiegarono per raggiungerlo gli parvero eterni:  li trascorse tutti a fissare il cd nel quale era contenuto il video, sperando di risvegliarsi da quello che avrebbe mille volte desiderato essere un incubo.

Quando la porta si aprì, Steve entrò con un sorriso, seguito da Bucky, anche lui all’apparenza tranquillo.

– Ehi, Tony, che succede? Sembrava che ti stesse andando a fuoco l’ufficio da come mi hai parlato. Ma ehi, stai bene? Sei pallido, che succede?

Senza dire una parola, Tony fece partire il video. Steve trasalì quando ne vide i primi fotogrammi,segno che, come Tony sospettava, sapeva già a che cosa stava per assistere. Bucky invece era stranamente imperturbabile e per un attimo, _solo per un attimo_ , Tony si chiese se di quell’episodio non avesse rimosso ogni cosa.

_ Un’auto di lusso stava percorrendo una strada deserta, quando d’un tratto una motocicletta le si accostò e la fece sbandare di lato, costringendola a frenare. L’uomo che la cavalcava era armato, e si avventò contro i due passeggeri, ignorando le loro richieste di aiuto e di aver salva la vita. Li uccise a sangue freddo, per poi puntare la pistola contro la videocamera. _

_ Era Winter Soldier._

_ Era James Buchanan Barnes._

_Era Bucky._

– Tony, cosa… cos’è questo? – balbettò Steve.

– Chiedilo al tuo amico, magari lui sa spiegartelo meglio, – rispose Tony, con aria sprezzante. Cercò lo sguardo di Bucky, ma quest’ultimo lo evitò, mordendosi il labbro. 

– Non… non capisco, – balbettò ancora Steve. Tony ebbe voglia di schiaffeggiarlo, perché era una palese bugia, perché Steve le bugie non sapeva dirle eppure si ostinava a cercare di farlo.

– Tu lo sapevi? – chiese lentamente, scandendo bene ogni sillaba.

_ Nonmentirminonmentirminon._

– No. – Steve abbassò gli occhi e ogni certezza di Tony crollò.

– Non prendermi per il culo, Rogers. Da quanto tempo lo sapevi?

Tony non si era mai sentito così fragile e vulnerabile: sentiva il cuore in frantumi al centro del petto, come vetro ridotto in pezzi piccolissimi dal tradimento di quella che aveva sempre considerato come una delle persone più importanti della sua vita.

– Qualche settimana. Non te l’ho detto, non te l’abbiamo detto, perché… non sarebbe cambiato nulla. Loro non torneranno! – cercò di difendersi Steve. – Ne abbiamo parlato, Bucky non era in sé, non è stato davvero lui, l’Hydra controllava la sua mente…

Bucky non disse una parola e Tony si chiese se avesse una coscienza, se si sentisse in qualche modo colpevole, o se il lavaggio del cervello avesse irrimediabilmente danneggiato il suo senso del giusto e dello sbagliato e quindi adesso non fosse neppure in grado di capire quanto grave fosse quello che lui aveva appena scoperto.

– Andatevene, – disse a bassa voce.

– Tony… – A parlare stavolta fu Bucky. – Senti, non… non prendertela anche con Steve, lui non ha colpa di quello che ho fatto, per favore, non…

Era la seconda volta che sentiva le sue suppliche: la prima era stata a letto quando, col corpo avvinghiato al suo e a quello di Steve aveva chiesto di godere fino a perdere ogni forza. E se allora era stata una supplica dolce, adesso gli faceva schifo sentire la sua voce e pensare che le mani che lo avevano toccato, masturbato e portato all’orgasmo notte dopo notte erano quelle dell’assassino dei suoi genitori. 

– Maledetto bastardo! – Tony si scagliò contro Bucky e  gli strinse la mano attorno alla gola. No, non era più Bucky, era di nuovo Winter Soldier, la macchina di morte che gli aveva causato il dolore più grande che si potesse mai provare. Bucky cercò di fargli allentare la presa e iniziò a tossire convulsamente. Gli afferrò la mano col braccio meccanico e, facendo forza sulle sue dita, riuscì a divincolarsi e a lanciare Tony dall’altro lato della stanza. Tony, senza pensarci su due volte, gli  scagliò contro due proiettili infuocati, uno dei quali recise di netto il braccio artificiale di Bucky.

_ Tutto quello che ho fatto, tutto quello che abbiamo fatto. Che senso ha avuto?_

Steve e Bucky continuavano a difendersi l’un l’altro e il loro scontro era diventato una lotta due contro uno: quando Tony riusciva a colpire Bucky era Steve ad avventarsi contro di lui e quando Tony riusciva a liberarsene allora era Bucky a colpirlo alle spalle. Era diventato un combattimento impari che non poteva  certo vincere e che di lì a poco l’avrebbe mandato a tappeto. La cosa più dolorosa fu vedere Steve proteggere Bucky col suo corpo: Tony si chiese come poteva, cosa ancora ci vedeva di buono in lui, perché fosse convinto che un cervello a pezzi potesse essere rimesso in sesto e tornare quello di così tanti anni prima. Non vedeva più gli uomini dei quali si era innamorato, con i quali aveva condiviso interminabili notti d’amore negli ultimi mesi: all’improvviso erano diventati due estranei, e la cosa peggiore era che non esisteva un modo per riavvicinarli a sé.

– Lui è mio amico, – parve giustificarsi Steve, dopo avergli inferto l’ennesimo colpo. 

– Anche io lo ero, – replicò Tony.

Pensò che loro tre, _insieme_ , non erano mai davvero esistiti, che non fosse possibile amare due persone allo stesso tempo, che adesso Steve gli aveva dimostrato di tenere di più a Bucky, di credere di più al suo dolore e di volerlo difendere a tutti cosi. Erano sempre stati _loro_ due, fino alla fine, lo erano ancora adesso, nonostante Tony si fosse illuso di poter far parte del loro mondo.

– Quello scudo non te lo meriti. – Sperò che, se non il combattimento, almeno le parole potessero ferirlo e farlo tornare sui suoi passi, anche se non vi riponeva troppa fiducia. – Mio padre ha creato quello scudo.

Su quello scudo Steve ci stava sputando. Se davvero avesse continuato a difendere l’assassino dell’uomo che l’aveva creato, di _suo padre_ , Tony non…

L’unico rumore che seguì alle sue parole fu il clangore dello scudo che colpiva il pavimento accanto a lui, mentre Steve aiutava Bucky a rialzarsi e a camminare. Non disse nulla mentre se ne andavano: in una muta resa e accettazione della sconfitta, pensò solo che adesso, solo adesso, aveva la risposta giusta alla domanda che Steve gli aveva posto mesi prima.

_ Che vuol dire amare due persone contemporaneamente?_

Ripensò a Steve e alla sua voce dolce mentre glielo chiedeva, al modo in cui, in fondo, avevano scoperto che non c’era una spiegazione per tutto, che certe cose succedevano e basta. All’amore consumato ancora e ancora su quel letto, prima solo tra loro due soltanto, poi anche con Bucky, che era entrato – o tornato – nelle loro vite finendo per stravolgerle. Era stato quello, amare due persone contemporaneamente, uno stravolgimento. E adesso, Tony aveva la risposta a tutti i suoi interrogativi.

_ Amare due persone contemporaneamente significa perdere l’anima due volte quando sei costretto a lasciarle uscire dalla tua vita. È il vuoto che ti resta quando ti rendi conto che non esiste alcun modo per farle tornare indietro._


End file.
